


After the Neutral

by Amellie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AlphysxUndyne!, Bad Puns, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff asf, I dunno whut to tag, Kawaii Shiz, Nice Cream, PapyrusXMettaton?, Sans Rival, Sans super kyot, SansIsTwoYearsOlderToFrisk, SansxFrisk - Freeform, TAGSSS, Very very bad puns, i suck at puns, my otp tho, tag tag temmie, tuToriel, tuTorielxAsgore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amellie/pseuds/Amellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts where Frisk/Reader above the underground and how Frisk/Reader fell. Frisk/Reader is going in the Neutral Ending. Unsatisfied with the ending by leaving your crush, not befriending everyone and leaving them in the Underground,  Frisk decides to True Reset and do things more differently.<br/>No Genocide Ending!  :3 Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Town of Ebott

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh.. Err sooo um.. this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice TwT  
> Well this is a SansXFrisk and this has alot of bad puns xD

 

**Ebott Orphanage**

"Get up idiot!" He shouted and kicked you with a loud thud on the wall.  There were so much pain and blood you dont even know what to do. 

"I-im so sorry" You cried. Your white shirt and blue has been torned up by the bullies who kept hurting you.  Those three guys abit older than you always drag you at the side of the Orphanage where no one can see you being abused. 

"Sorry?  Pfft Idiot! What do you think I would do?  Just fucking accept it?" The first guy punched you at the stomach. 

"What a monster! Especially the eyes! Hahahahaha!" The second guy said while his dirty slippers on your head.

"Hey!  Whats going on there?!" The Police shouted at the three looking at the side suspiciously

"oh shit!" "lets run!" And then they just left you on the ground. The police didnt even come here to help you,  he just lazily walked away pretending he didnt saw you. 

You tried to stand up with the help of the wall but the pain is to much.  You sat up and let yourself rest for a few minutes recalling what the series of events happened. 

First,  you were in a wealthy family.  Your mother and father are always at work not even caring you.  Then one day when they are going on a business trip together some bad guys attacked them.  Then those guys goes in your house to get all the jewelries your mother has and the money your father had kept. After that,  they burned the house.  Knowing that you are at that house,  your maid helped you go outside.

Second,  Now im here in the Orphanage.  You have no family to return to. When I first got here you suddenly became popular.  But some bitchy girls are jealous of you so they tried to spread rumors about you and told the three guys to bully you. It worked anyway.  Kids believe such rumors.  What ever is in that rumor is pretty effective.

Back at the present,  You realized its already night.  You stood up again feeling alittle better and walked inside the Orphanage.

As you enter,  as usual,  the kids stopped doing what there are doing and looked at you. There was a long silence of staring and then suddenly one of the guys you bullied you earlier laughed at you then along with everyone. 

"hahahahahaha!" "monster!" "idiot!" "freak!" "stupid!" Thats all you heard as you walked to the girls bathroom to wash up. 

Feeling a little better with the new clothes after going to the bathroom,  you go to your bed. You sighed. The small bed with one white blanket and one white pillow, also the decorated wood with words such as 'Freak' 'Go to hell' and  such. 

You go to bed hugging your favorite brown teddy bear with a ribbon on it.  Your mother gave that to you on your birthday. You sat up and prayed. 

I W I S H T H I S P A I N I S G O N E

you then drifted off to sleep

 


	2. Too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyooow! :3 i decided i put one chapter per day :3 but for now, i shall put twooo nyehehehehehehehe~

You woke up.  As usual you do your fair share of chores and ate some food.  After that you all go to the backyard to play. But ur situation is different.  You just grab your pencil,  drawing book and your teddy and go behind the tree in the backyard.

 

Now you are wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with two purple stripes to hide the bruises, a dark blue shorts and a brown boots. 

 

You silently draw sunflowers in your drawing book then suddenly,  the kids walked infront of you. 

 

"Hey freak!  Watcha drawing?" the first kid said

 

"Let me see!" The first guy who bullied you snatched the book. 

 

"Hey!  Give that back!" You shouted at them as they were shocked. 

 

"Your trying to fight huh?!" Said the first guy.  

 

"Hold that thing up!" said the girls. They did anyway,  they hold my hand for fighting and feet for kicking. 

 

"I didnt do anything to you why are you all so mean?!" You shouted 

 

Everyone just laughed as they torn the papers you drew back at the mansion and here. 

 

"oh look what I found! A freaky teddy bear!" The other girl said

 

"No! Please! My mother gave that to me!" You pleaded

 

"Your mother?  You dont have one!  They were probably happy now that they left you!  Freak!" The second guy laughed

 

They boys held you while the first guy punched you as you see your only hope of moving on is being torn into pieces and the stuffings all over the place. 

 

You dont know what to do. You just cried and called for help

**B U T N O B O D Y C A M E**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its short! Test later :3 Let me know what you think! ^w^ much love! -Amellie


	3. Mt Ebott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyloooww! :3 I was starting to lose hope on making this but naaaaah xD oh well~

It hurts

It hurts

It hurts

You just sat at the bottom of the tree. Its already at night yet you dont want to go. Just staring at the starry sky with your puffy eyes with all the crying and hearing the talks of the people passing by at the sidewalk.  You cant see their faces because the fence was too high to make sure you all dont escape. 

 

"Hey hey have you heard?"  "What? " You heard the two passerby talking "About the Mountain!" "Uh no?" Their footsteps stopped causing you to look at the fence. "You see. They said Mt Ebott is where they sealed those evil creatures!  Thats why people who go there never comes back!" You gasped. "What?! No way!  Lets just get going we'll be late for dinner!" They started walking away talking about nonsense things. 

 

"Mt Ebott, huh?" You looked up to the sky again.  "Should I?..." You sighed and stood up and started to go back inside but then, "Eh?" You turned the knob and it wont work.  You tried it again but its locked.  You look up at the window and saw the caretakers are already sleeping and the kids are looking down at you. "Freaks dont sleep inside!" they all shouted. 

 

"Wh-what..?" Tears started to fall in your eyes.  "I-i dont understand... Why are you doing this to me....? " You sobbed "I DONT UNDERSTAND!" you then ran away, the gate was opened,  you left,  not caring who will find you. 

 

You found yourself at the base of the Mountain. Without hesitation you dashed through the mountain not caring the warning signs. 

 

It was night.  There were no lights,  only the moon and stars give you light but the trees are blocking it.  Your legs really hurts but you didnt stopped running. Not even scared at the darkness and silence around you. 

 

You stopped and noticed theres a huge hole. You look inside and noticed the hole is too deep and dark. You tried to walk around the hole but

 

You tripped and fell

 

 

"This is my fate. I should die here without anyone knowing. Not like they want to know anyway." You closed ur eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup xD I want to thank you for reading this! (/>3


	4. Ruins

 

> "Ugh my head.." You put your hands in your head. 

 

"Wait- im not dead..?" You sat up and waited for your blurry eyes to adjust. 

 

Looking around,  you saw that theres a huge and tall pillar,  you looked up and saw the sunlight above your head. It must be morning already. You noticed your in a bed of golden flowers and immediately stood up away from the flowers. 

 

 

You check up on yourself for more bruises but nothing.  You still have those earlier bruises from the Orphanage.  You just felt dizzy. 

 

"Am I just gonna be stuck here and die?" You sighed in frustration and relief

 

There was another door in the room your in. You noticed that and began walking towards it. 

 

In the other room,  you saw a flower. You noticed it has eyes and mouth.  You frowned a bit. 

 

"Hi!  Im Flowey!  Flowey the Flower!" he(?) said cheerfully

 

"Hi flowey! Im frisk! " You said smiling at him

 

"Golly!  You must be confused.  Your new to the underground arent cha?  Dont worry my friend!  I will teach you!" 

 

You felt your something on your body has been removed.  You looked at the shining red heart that has been seperated from your body. You moved left and the heart followed you,  moving at the right side, it followed you again. 

 

"You see.. That is your soul.  The accumulation of your being. And these are friendliness pellets! Catch as many as you can with your soul! "

 

Flowey summoned alot of the pellets.  You took all of the pellets and you suddenly got hurt. 

 

" ** _You idiot. In this world its kill or be killed._** " Flowey summoned a circle of the pellets while laughing sadistically. Your gonna die here with unexplainable talking flower.  Yeaap. 

 

When the bullets began to come closer you got ready to die but you saw a fireball that hit flowey away.  A goat like monster appeared.  You were scared and backed a few steps. 

 

"Do not be afraid my child.  I am Toriel.  Caretaker of the ruins. I passed through this everyday to see if anyone has fallen down.  You are the first human to fall down here in a long time."

 

"H-hello..? " You moved toward to her.  She touched you in your forehead and felt yourself regaining your strength. 

 

"How did you do it? " You asked, she chuckled.

 

"Well, I healed you of course! " Toriel smiles. "Now come along,  let me guide you through the ruins,  my child. "

 

You followed Toriel through the next room and you saw a star at the bottom middle of the stairs.  You touched it and

 

* (The shadow of the room looms above,  it fills you with determination)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :3


	5. tuToriel, flirt, mom and spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuupp!! :3 Im sorry for not updating. I was gonna update a new chappie on 3/26 but then the power turned off and it made ma computer shutdown QAQ Yeaaah I have to rewrite it again today.
> 
> Enjoy~

Why am I doing this again?

"U-um.. ..hi?" You talked to the Dummy

"..."

"..."

"..."

It doesn't seem much for conversation.

 

Uhh.. After all Toriel told you about the Ruins full of puzzles and stuff, you ended up practicing [Act] talking to the Dummy.

 

You talked to the Dummy in front of you. But the Dummy does nothing. You looked up to Toriel and seems to be happy at you. It was weird. You both proceeded to the next room

 

"There is another puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel asked. "Maybe? Ill try!" You told her with full of determination

 

You followed Toriel from behind but suddenly a Froggit suddenly attacked you. The red heart in your chest appeared again .

You compliment Froggit

"..."

Froggit didn't understand what you said. But was flattered anyway. Toriel then appeared and looked at Froggit angrily, Froggit immediately runs away

 

Your heart disappeared again, you walked towards Toriel and looked at her. She was hesitating and spoke up "...this is the puzzle. But, here, take my hand for a moment" She extended her furry arm and you gladly took it. You both passed through the spiky road with cautious. "Puzzle seems a little too dangerous for now.."

 

You stepped into the next room, you saw a very loong hallway.

 

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However.. I have a difficult request to ask of you.. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this.." With that, Toriel dashed ahead. 

 

You were shocked and confused. You came to Mt Ebott to disappear forever but... now you are doing puzzles and walking down this very long room. You walked sometimes run a for a bit. The room is all purple with plant vines on the wall and a pillar at the near door of the room. There's not much to see here. huh.

 

You finally reached at the end of the room and saw Toriel moving out of the Pillar. "Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me." Toriel smiled at you. "However, there is a reason for this exercise, it is to test your independence. I must attend to some important business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please stay here, it is dangerous to explore the ruins all by yourself. But I have an idea, I will give you a cellphone. Please call me if you needed me" "Be good, will you?" Toriel gave you the phone and left.

 

"uhh..." You stared at the phone she gave you. You don't know about the phones in the monster world. This one is different from what you see above ground.

 

You proceeded to the next room and Toriel calls you again. After the call you saw Froggit and didn't fought you but instead gave you advice about battling. You found yourself getting a monster candy and saving it for later. You thought of calling Toriel and did anyway. You called her to just to say hi and only to ask and say hi to you. You both talked for a bit until its time for you to move along and Toriel  too.

 

You were thinking how to solve the puzzle then Toriel called you and asked which you prefer, [Butterscotch] or [Cinnamon]. You chose Butterscotch and Toriel asked if you also liked Cinnamon. 

 

Moving along, you grew tired from all the puzzles and fights but not actually fights from the monsters and Napstablook. You decided to take a break and call Toriel again,

 

*Ring* *Ring*

 

{"Hello?"}

 

"Sup beautiful! looking nice today~" You said jokingly and flirty.

 

{"Wha- oh.. Hahaha! I could pinch your cheek.. You can certainly find better than an old woman like me.."} Toriel said chuckling and hang up.

 

"Click..."

 

You decided to call Toriel again.

 

*Ring* *Ring*

 

{"Hello?"}

 

"Hi mom! :3" You said cheerfully then shocked because, well, duuh, calling a goat woman mom accidentally

 

{"Hello my chi- huh? Did you just call me your.... 'mom'?"}

 

"e-eh?! I-i-i-i'm s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to!" 

 

{"Well... I suppose... would that make you happy? To call me...your mother?"}   Huh?

 

{"Well then... call me whatever you like!"} 

 

*Click...*

 

A deep, embarrassed blush crept up on your face as you decided to move on and forgetting what just happened.

 

* * *

 

**SPIDER BAKE SALE**

**all proceeds to go to the spider**

 

You leave a 7G in the left web and some spider crawled down and gave you a Donut. You turned to the right web and left 18G, some spiders crawled down and gave you a Spider Cider.

 

You waved goodbye to the spiders and continue with your journey full of puzzles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ :D  
> Super duper many many love luv~  
> ~Amellie


End file.
